The invention relates to a learning method for the control of a motorized and mobile screen with orientable slats, the screen being moveable between two extreme positions referred to as “extended” and “retracted” and the slats being orientable between two extreme positions about their longitudinal axes, in which method the entry into learning mode is achieved through a first action of the installer. Its subject is also a control unit and a motorized screen allowing the implementation of these methods.